Love is love is love
by avanzandt1
Summary: Megstiel Fanfic


The air was thin and the asphalt was wet as Castiel walked slowly and carefully to Meg"s bloody corpse. Her blonde hair was rigid and straw-like, covering her neck and shoulders while he stood over her, unmoving. Meg's brown eyes, bloodshot and wide open and he stared into them without saying a word. Then, after a while, he spoke.

"Hello, Meg."

Castiel felt like screaming and throwing his hands in the air. He felt like tearing his wings from his back and staying by her side forever. Instead, he knelt down and put two fingers to her forehead, hoping to god he didn't fail her now. Cas's heart stopped for just a moment and a breath caught in his throat as all he heard were cars driving quickly down the nearby street. The blood was stuck dry to Meg's face and Cas seemed to be fixating on how her hands lay closed and limp on the shimmering gravel beneath her. He shut his eyes tightly and hated himself for having to choke back a sob. He looked at the dark blue sky above him. There were no stars that night, making him feel even more alone.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" Castiel shouted angrily at someone he wasn't even sure was there anymore. "Oh, you don't think we're your problem? Is that it?" He couldn't control his anger any longer. Tonight was the night he laid everything on the line. "You watched as I destroyed everything thing that you worked for! That you supposedly loved above all else and you didn't stop me from ruining it!" Now, at this point, he wasn't even trying to hold back tears. Castiel's breath was hot and thick and desperate as he screamed at the vast atmosphere above him. "You took everything and everyone from me.." Gesturing toward Meg. "..So now where are you, you coward? Where is the big bad, all powerful father of everything that you claim to be? You're a pretty poor example of a father you bastard!-"

"Wow, Clarence. looks like you're not such a good little soldier after all."

Castiel spun around to see a very pleased smirk on Megs face as she leaned on her elbows waiting for him to respond. He immediately rushed to her side, cradled her head in his hand and gently grasped her forearm with the other.

"Meg-I-you were-I can't-" He stumbled over his words, staring bewildered at her, trying to form a coherent sentence. Finally catching his breath and organizing his thoughts, he managed to choke out.. "Meg, I-I thought, you were dead. Why didn't you wake up when I-"

"I couldn't let you off that easy, now could I Cas?" Meg chirped with a smile on her face.

She expected some more incoherent babbling but instead his blue eyes looked straight into hers as he carefully, but forcefully, brought her to his lips and lost himself in her. Meg wanted to stay bound to him with every ounce of her being, but her confusion and curiosity overtook her as she forced the partition between their lips and a smug look crossed her face.

"It looks like my pizza man has been practicing. I'd like to find out how much you've learned."

Cas, ignoring her comment, brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and started to help her up. Everytime she stumbled was a chance for him to prove himself, a task which he accomplished effortlessly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, but upon realizing the time crunch they were in, scooped her up bridal style, paying careful attention to holding her head up.

"We need to get you out of here...fast." Cas growled in a way that made Meg want to swoon.

She then found them in the type of motel she figured the Winchesters would usually frequent. It was dark and..musty. The carpet was a repulsive maroon color and the only light was coming from the slightly flickering fluorescent bulb above the sink in the bathroom. The shades were drawn and Meg looked at Castiel's face as he surveyed the room with a careful and concentrated eye. Her set her down gently on one of the two identical beds, and got a large cup of water with a rag and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling, Meg?" Castiel asked as he rung out a wash cloth and started to wipe the blood from her cheeks.

"Well, I've been better…" Meg said looking off into the black television screen. "..But I'm in bed with you, so, ya know can't complain." She smiled not so innocently as she waited for a reaction but got nothing from him.

Cas, pretending not to hear this and hiding his red cheeks, kept tending to Meg's wounds, taking special care to not open them with the rough cloth.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you earlier Meg-I wasn't...myself." Cas whispered with a husky voice, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh stop with the mushy stuff, Cas, I might vomit on the spot. Anyway, it gave me a chance to stick it to that son of a bitch, Crowley, and if that's not a miracle, I don't know what is."

This made Castiel smile a bit, more than he had in a long time, and as he had finished with Meg he went to put the cleaning tools away. He rinsed his hands off and wiped excess blood from his face as he paused, for just a moment, in thought. When he turned around again Meg's back was turned and she was under the covers. This pleased Castiel to some degree and upon further examination, he discovered Meg's clothes in a slumped pile on the floor next to the bedside table. As he ambled cautiously over to her, Meg could hear his footsteps and smiled to herself.

"M-meg?" Cas uttered softly, not sure whether he was trying to wake her up or make certain she was asleep.

Watching her carefully and now being sure that she was asleep, Castiel sat down in a chair beside her and began to lose himself in thought.

Meg's eyes started to flutter as she opened them for the first time in hours and looked at the blank faced Castiel, staring into nothingness.

"Boy, that's not creepy at all, Clarence...but I'm sure you do this to all the girls." Meg spoke rather calmly as she sat up and covered herself with the bedsheets.

Cas quickly turned his head and looked her over. "I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."

The way the light was shining over him and the way he kept his eyes steady and fixed on her made her want to jump out of bed and onto him right there. However she just smirked and said charmingly, "Don't think I don't know why the big, powerful fallen angel decided to pick this sweet piece of demon ass to bring home to the folks."

Castiel chuckled warmly. "I do seem to take to you more than anyone else. You're very...soothing to be around. It brings me great pleasure, spending time with you."

"Yeah, I bet it does." Meg scoffed teasingly.

"One can only hope you feel the same." He looked at her all too innocently.

"Wow, Cas, that was...bad." Meg wanted to laugh but instead it came out a hoarse throaty cough, that she was sure sounded much worse than it was. It didn't matter though, and as soon as she opened her eyes, Cas was joined at her hip.

"What do you need? I'm right here." His words were breathy and coarse and left a silent, almost angry echo in the air.

Meg replied with a gruff chuckle. "Oh, nothing Cas. It's just a little cough, calm your angel tits." Although, if she was being honest with herself, she liked this new caring, protective, Castiel. Cas glanced confusedly at his chest before quickly giving up trying to figure out what she meant and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up. We need to make arrangements to stay longer. I'll call the front desk in the morning, but for now you need to rest, Meg." Before Meg could say a word or do anything else, Cas had pulled her down to her back and tugged some blankets onto her. "Stay here." He said with a low voice. Then, with a flash of dark feathers and cold desire, he was gone.

"Well, shit." Meg muttered to herself as her eyes meandered around the room. She didn't know where he had gone. She didn't know when she would see him again. But the fact that she was with him, the fact that he wanted nothing more than to protect her, made her all gooey inside. And she hated it.

Over the next few _weeks_, Castiel spent much of his time with Meg. He made sure that she never lost that shamelessly sarcastic attitude that made his cheeks burn. Every day, although usually they went to the same nearby park where Cas had to stop her from hurting the wildlife, they always had new things to talk about. Every night, when he wasn't checking in with the Winchesters, he was going back and forth between watching her and the door. He didn't need to, of course. Cas could have handled anything that walked through and given them a five second head start. But it couldn't hurt.

Tonight he watched Meg crawl into bed, and sat waiting in his same chair. After a while however, he slowly stood, never taking his eyes off of her and made his way to the other bed. With one more glance to make sure everything was in order, he shed his clothes and climbed in.

"Well, hello Clarence." Meg whispered to herself as she turned on her back to see Castiel lying on his side. "Do angels sleep?" Swiftly but quietly she tip toed across the aisle and lifted up the sheets to slide in. Meg gently set her hand(despite being a demon she had very delicate hands) on Cas's shoulder and felt him shudder slightly.

"Yes...Meg, I can hear you." Castiel turned to face her and gave her that look that just made her happy all over.

"So you're not asleep then?" Meg said teasingly.

"Angels...don't sleep. But I might as well be comfortable while I wait for you to heal completely."

Meg glanced at his lips. So quickly that Cas wasn't even sure he had seen it. "Ya know, I don't have to sleep...all the time." She winked at him.

"I'm not sure I-don't think.." he kept his eyes steady on hers and then said "Oh. Oh! Y-yes, I-I think I know what you mean." And then the game had begun. Castiel mounted her and went straight for her neck. The calm, sweeping motions he was making with his tongue made Meg quiver all over. he planted his strong hands on either side of her shoulders, letting her know how in control he was. Cas peered into her eyes. "You. Are. Mine. Understand?" Meg had never seen this version of him before, but something told her this wasn't the right time to tease him, and she would probably regret it if she did. She nodded, keeping his gaze the whole time and whimpered as he ripped her shirt clean off her body. His lips were hot and moist on her neck and she clutched his head, entangling her fingers in his hair, using one hand to hold himself up and cupping a creamy supple breast with the other. He slowly started to kiss down her pale stomach while stroking down her waist with his hands. Cas then briefly returned to take one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling it gently.

"Cas…" She muttered almost unknowingly and could feel him smile below her. The way he was passing over her mad her eyelashes flutter. She couldn't keep her focus on one thought at a time, her mind was flickering like an old black and white film.

Castiel slowly started to reach a hand under the covers and was attempting to remove Meg's silky underwear with his thumb. Sensing his frustration with this clearly difficult, two-handed task, she leaned down and pulled them off for him. Then as if he'd accomplished this effortlessly, he refocused immediately and placed his thumb on the joint of her thigh and her hip and let his four fingers fall in between her legs, and started to stroke softly.

"Ah-ah..Cas.." Meg panted out breathlessly and paused, paralyzed for just a moment, before moaning, quite loudly, and having to shut her eyes tightly before she let out a full scream.

Then, so quickly as to not let his thoughts cloud his judgement, he slipped his middle finger into her. The whimper she let out was unlike anything he had heard from her before. It was passionate and lustful and...more animalistic than anything. He loved it.

The next hour or so flitted by with thick and moist breaths and Cas touched every sensitive spot on her that was angelically possible. Emotionally and physically. He was pleased with himself as he looked at the shaking, sweaty body beside him. Every good moral fiber in him told him to hold her close and kiss her forehead. To make sure she was alright. And yet, some part of him wanted to watch here there, forever, gasping mess that she was, and stay with her until she could formulate her thoughts correctly.

Not to be unclear, they were both out of breath, panting, heaps of pleasure. Castiel just had the strength to contain it.

"C-cas..what-how did you-?" She wasn't making any sense, but Cas knew what to make of it.

He pulled her up and draped her over his chest. "I've-uh, been taking notes." He muttered a little embarrassed and blushing.

"You always were a little nerdy angel, weren't you?" Meg teased.

"Are you feeling alright? I-I didn't hurt you did I? Castiel was genuinely concerned as he sat up a bit and looked her over.

"Relax, I'm just out of breath. That was.." She took a moment to swallow before continuing "..amazing Clarence." She looked up at his blue eyes and chiseled jaw line with an almost child like wonder. "I don't even have anything to say."

Cas shifted his gaze down to meet her eyes and brought her up to press his lips to hers. As he set her back down he kissed her forehead still holding eye contact. "You don't have to. Meg, these last weeks have been the best of my life-"

"Oh, don't get all sappy on me now, wings. It's not even eleven o'clock." Meg said with a smile, trying to ease the mood.

"Just hear me out." He continued. "I've never gotten to express this much of myself with anyone, certainly not Dean or Sam. And I've never felt this connected with anybody else let alone a demon.."

Meg rolled her eyes trying to piss him off, but he ignored her. "..I would like you to know that-I'm not going to let anyone hurt you..and I have no intention of letting you out of my sight again...after what happened with Crowley, I can't even begin to-"

He was stopped by Meg's very passionate very deep and loving kiss. "Hey, forget it. Ya know I _can_ handle myself." These words brought a pensive, solemn look to his face. "But," Now she was being uncharacteristically sweet. "If it makes you feel better, then I'm all for letting you stare at the door for six hours a day..if that's what you want." She teased.

"I need you, Meg. More than you know."

"I know, Cas."


End file.
